ENDLESS STORY
by ayanamihitomi
Summary: es un Fanfiction de Harry Potter situado entre los libros 6 y 7 n.n esta enfocado a mi pareja favorita Draco y Hermione n.n espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

By: ayanamihitomi

Fanfiction: Harry Potter

ENDLESS HISTORY

* * *

Capitulo Uno

UN MAL RECUERDO

Después de un año agotador los tres amigos volvieron a sus casas, los ultimos sucesos los habian entristecido mucho, puesto que la muerte del Profesor Dumbledore era algo muy triste en el mundo mágico.

volvere a mi casa con mis papás – dijo Hermione Granger, una bruja nacida de padres muggles – quiero informarles como esta la situación y que me ire con ustedes el proximo año para buscar los horrocruxes

Ok, nos reuniremos en mi casa – dijo Ron Weasley, un chico pelirojo que es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger – y ahi planearemos a donde ir ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo – confirmo Harry, él era famoso en el mundo mágico por ser el "Niño que vivió" al ataque mortal del Señor Tenebroso. - Regresare con los Dursleys como me lo pidio Dumbledore y nos reuniremos ahi en 10 días

Asi fue como los tres amigos partieron a su destino en aquel entonces, pero no sabian que algo estaba a punto de cambiar, un acontecimiento que tal vez los marcase desde el principio.

***

Una mañana calurosa por ser los primeros días del verano, las vacaciones de verano, Draco estaba en su cama recostado viendo el alto techo de su habitación, pensando en los acontecimientos pasados, y en los que el comenzo a planear...

Debí haberlo escuchado, él tenia razón yo no soy un asesino – decia Draco para sus adentros

Draco siempre ha sido un chico prepotente y alsado, pero es porque asi lo habian educado sus papás, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, dos personas que consiguen todo lo que quieren con base a chantajes y sobrnos, y bien es sabido que ellos son partidiarios de El que no debe ser Nombrado.

Draco, hijo ¿estas despierto? - se escucho la voz del otro lado de la puerta – el desayuno ya esta listo

No tengo hambre madre, ¡Márchate! - respondió Draco aun acostado en su cama

Narcisa Malfoy abrio levemente una de las puertas dejando ver la mitad de su rostro

-Por lo menos ¿me dejas pasar? - dijo su madre – quisiera platicar contigo

Adelante madre, puedes pasar – dijo Draco sentandose en la cama

Gracias, cariño – Narcisa entro en la habitación y se sento en el borde de la cama a un lado de su hijo - ¿Como estas,cariño?

¿Tengo que contestar esa pregunta ahora? - Dijo Draco volteando la mirada de la cara de su madre

No, pero aveces es bueno hablar con alguien sobre los problemas – dijo ella viendo el aramario donde Draco guardaba su ropa – Yo vine a platicarte algo personal

Draco volteó a ver a su madre que seguia viendo aquel armario

Tal vez pienses que me avergüenzo de que no hayas logrado la misión que te dio el señor Tenebroso, pero ... - volteo a ver el rostro de su hijo – La verdad estoy orgullosa de tí

Como dices eso, deshonrré a la familia, por mi entre los mortifagos somos el hasme reir – dijo Draco alzando un poco la voz – soy de lo peor – y puso su cara entre las rodillas ocultando su rostro de su madre para que pudiera ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Eso no es deshonrra para mi, cariño – dijo Narcisa acariciando la cabeza de su hijo – El que hayas sido capaz de no matar a alguien es un acto muy heróico, es algo que el señor Tenebroso aun no entiende, el causar la muerte no te da un titulo de grandeza, perdonar la vida te hace una persona aun mas valiosa

Pero por mi culpa el profesor Snape... - Draco seguia sin levatar la cabeza

¿Sabes por que lo hizo? - Draco nego con la cabeza aun entre las rodillas – porque yo se lo pedí

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a su madre a los ojos

¿Tú se lo pediste? - pregunto Draco con la voz entrecortada

Si – dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su hijo – y sabia el riesgo que corria si el Señor Tenebroso me descubria, pero preferi eso a verte lamentandote toda tu vida por algo que sabia no eras capaz de hacer

Bueno cariño, tu desayuno ya esta listo baja pronto – Narcisa se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la puerta se detuvo un momento y volteo – Tú eres lo mas importante que he tenido nunca, por eso no quiero perderte – y salio de la habitación

El muchacho se levanto de la cama y se dirijio al baño a lavarse la cara, se mojo la cara, se quito la camisa de su pijama y pudo ver las finas cicatrices que tenia en el pecho blanco. Esas las habia provocado Harry Potter ese mismo año usando un hechizo poco común, paso el dedo por la mas cercana al hombro y se sentia un fino borde, recordaba que ese dia estaba en el baño de chicos y lloraba porque sentia que no podía con esa temible tarea que le habia encomendado el Señor Tenebroso; volvió a verse en el espejo y sus ojos se reflejaron en el frio espejo. Unos ojos grises que mostraban desprecio al ver a los demás, y mas aún a los muggleborn, mientra seguia observandose en el espejo recordo unos grandes ojos color avellana, Draco pestañeo varias veces tratando de apartarlos de su mente

que me pasa- se dijo

volteo a su armario saco una camisa ligera, se la puso y se dirigio a bajar a desayunar olvidadando por momento aquel recuerdo de aquellos ojos color avellana.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Dos

Encuentro Inesperado

Hermione Granger estaba en su habitación acomodando su baul de la escuela: sus libros en su librero el cual tenia bastantes libros de magia, historia, lectura universal; su ropa la acomodo en su closet, colgo su túnica de Hogwarts, su varita la puso sobre su buró, y se tumbó bocaarriba en la cama viendo el techo de su habitación el cual estaba pintado de un color blanco.

Por la ventana que estaba a un costado de su cama comenzaba a divisarse el atardecer, era tanta la calma que sentia Hermione que poco a poco le fue ganando el sueño, caia y caia

ZAZ!

Ouch! - exclamo Hermione al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la fria hierba – Pero que dem..

Hola! - la saludo una voz familiar – estaba pensando cuanto tiempo mas tardarias en llegar

Hermione se dió la vuelta y pudo ver el rostro palido de Draco Malfoy el cual la observaba sentado entre las raices de un enorme árbol y la veia con esos ojos grises que el tenia y que siempre mostraban un gran desprecio.

¿que me esperabas dices? - dijo Hermione sin moverse de su sitio observando a aquel chico despreocupado

No precisamente – dijo Draco y se incorporó de las raices aproximandose a la chica – fuiste algo inesperado

jaja, no me hagas reir Malfoy, me puedes explicar ¿que es este lugar? - Dijo Hermione recorriendo el lugar con la mirada

El lugar estaba hermoso, no parecia haber mas vida que la pura vegetacion del pasto y las flores que bailaban al compas del viento tenue que soplaba, un gran cerco de pinos rodeaban en un circulo perfecto siendo cerrado por aquel majestuoso árbol, sus raices eran enormes y salian de la tierra, daba miedo pero a la vez tranquilidad al lugar.

No lo sé - dijo el chico viendo al gran árbol frente a ellos – tambien llegue aqui de repente pero supuse que no estaria solo

¿y porque precisamente tenia que llegar yo? - dijo Hermione – yo entre todos los seres que conoces

Buena pregunta – dijo Draco sentandose nuevamente pero esta vez sobre la hierba húmeda – pero lamentablemente no se la respuesta – alzando la vista para ver a la chica – ¿Crees que me gusta estar en el mismo espacio que una sangre sucia como tú?

Pues pareces divertido si me dejas decirlo – dijo ella sentandose igual en la hierba pero lo mas apartado de aquel chico

Puede que esto sea un sueño – dijo Draco recostandoce por completo en el pasto

¿Un sueño? - pregunto Hermione con un tono burlón – como podria compartir un sueño contigo

es una suposición Granger – dijo Draco aun recostado – o tu que piensas que sea este "Encuentro innesperado"

Una pesadilla – afirmó la chica con un dejo de odio y coraje en la voz

Draco parecio sentir ese desden en la voz de la chica y se incorporo rapidamente viendola. Quedaron viendose bastante tiempo pero ninguno de los dos cedia, los dos mostraban odio en su mirada, Hermione fue la primera en romper aquel momento incómodo.

No quiero estar aquí – dijo incorporandose y caminando en sentido contrario de donde estaba Draco – No quiero estar en el mismo lugar que un miserable mortifago

Cuida tus palabras Granger – grito Malfoy viendo su espalda que se alejaba – ¡a donde vas!

Eso no te importa – contesto ella sin voltear la mirada atras y siguiendo su curso

La chica paso entre una gran variedad de grandes árboles caminando sin ninguna orientación, después de varios minutos caminando se quedo parada en medio de los árboles sin saber donde estaba. El bosque donde se encontraba daba una gran sensación de miedo y soledad, las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a soplar fuertemente esparciendo el miedo por todas partes, a Hermione le recorrio un escalofrio por toda la espalda, sintio muchas ganas de llorar, se puso de cunclillas y cubrio su rostro con sus brazos

¿que estoy haciendo aqui? - se pregunto aun con la cabeza entre sus brazos - ¿porque estoy aqui? Quiero irme a casa

Estas aqui por caminar sin un rumbo – dijo una voz detras de ella, Hermione volteo y vio a Draco Malfoy parado detras, su pecho se subia y bajaba rápidamente, parecia que habia corrido mucho, en su sembrante pálido podrian notarse unas chapitas coloradas de lo acalorado que se encontraba por haber corrido mucho

La chica se quedo inmobilizada al ver a aquel chico parado detras de ella, de pronto comenzaron a brotar unas lágrimas de sus ojos cubriendo aquellos ojos avellana, pero aun asi seguia sin moverse viendolo ahi parado

No corras sin rumbo Granger – dijo Draco con un tono enojado y a la vez preocupado – Puedes perderte y no se si vuelva a encontrarte – La tomo de la mano y tiró de ella obligando a levantarla, la chica seguia paralizada, con las lágrimas aún cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

El chico comenzó a caminar arrastrando con sigo a la chica, la cual seguia llorando en silencio, Hermione solo podia ver la nuca del muchacho la cual la llevaba de la mano, pero él sabia muy bien a donde iba; una vez que llegaron frente al majestuoso árbol el cual parecia ser el centro de aquel mundo, el chico solto la mano de Hermione y camino unos pasos mas.

NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO MIENTRAS ESTES CONMIGO – grito el chico volteando a ver a la chica de nuevo, ahora lucia muy molesto y estaba rojo de la ira y del coraje, el chico hiperventilaba demasiado pero trataba de calmarse – ¿Tienes una idea de lo que pase mientras estaba buscandote?

No – susurro ella debilmente

¡Claro que no! - dijo el aun viendola con furia – No se que mundo sea este, estoy seguro que es un sueño pero aun asi si fuera la realidad no me gustaria que te pasara nada ¿entiendes? - La chica seguia viendolo y no pronuncio ni una palabra solo las lágrimas que fluian y fluian

Gracias – pronunció por último en un debil susurro y se solto llorando mas

Tal vez este mundo sea creado solo para nosotros dos – dijo él sentandose frente a ella – los sueños estan conectados ¿sabias eso? - la chica negó con la cabeza secandose las lágrimas que aun brotaban – La pregunta es ¿quien de los dos creo este mundo?

Debio haber sido un deseo desesperado – dijo ella por fin

Puede ser – dijo él – el punto es ¿porque...porque nosotros? - Hermione se encogio en hombros

hay que buscar la salida – dijo Hermione viendo al gran árbol

¿Por donde crees que sea bueno empezar a buscar? - dijo Draco – estamos donde llegamos

Creo que el árbol tiene algo que ver – dijo Hermione apartando la vista del árbol viendo por fin a Draco

Asi pasaron los minutos y la calma los invadió, comenzo a soplar un suave viento el cual movia las hojas de los árboles, el pasto crecido y el cabello de ambos muchachos; poco a poco comenzó a caer la noche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los dos chicos habian desaparecido de aquel mundo maravilloso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo Tres

UNA DECISION DIFICIL

Draco Malfoy caminaba por los jardines de su casa, trataba de alejar de su mentelo ocurrido a finales del año escolar, queria pensar en otra cosa, tratar de ser él otra vez. No habia hablado con su padre y la verdad no tenia ganas de hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a ignorar al mundo.

Su madre era la única que tenia el contacto verbal con el, ignoraba a todo aquel mortifago que traia noticias de lo que se sucitaba en la guerra que acababa de comenzar; él era el blanco de susurros y de habladurias a sus espaldas de él y su familia.

El Señor Tenebroso no castigo a Draco por no haber podido matar a Dumbledore, pero se gano su desprecio y su desapobación, Draco siempre trataba de alejarse lo mas posible de su casa, quería huír de ahi, sentia que todo lo sucedido lo asfixiaba y no se estaba agusto con eso; lo unico que lo mantenia ahi era su madre.

Deberia irme, ser parte de esta guerra – se decia siempre en sus innumerables caminatas – pero debo saber cual es el lado correcto, no me unire a Potter, pero se que el Señor Tenebroso en algún momento acabara conmigo y con mi familia, la cual el piensa que somos unos estorbos

Draco – grito una voz a lo lejos, el chico volteó – tienes visitas – grito su madre desde la entrada del jardín

Pudo ver a dos chicos corpulentos con cara de tontos, pero con mucho musculo Crabbe y Goyle estaban de pie junto a la madre de Draco, les hizo una seña y los dos chicos se acercaron con pasos torpes.

¿que quieren? - dijo Draco una vez que estaban lo suficientemente cerca de él

Queriamos ... verte – dijo la voz aspera de Crabbe – mi papá me contó lo sucedido

¿Y tu padre que sabe de lo sucedido? - le espeto Draco con un dejo de odio en la voz

Mucho mas de lo que imaginas – dijo Crabbe con una mueca en la cara – Sabia que en algún momento serias nadie

Y tu Goyle ¿a que vienes? - dijo Draco volviendose a él

Mi padre me mando para ver como le estan haciendo los Malfoy entre la deshonrra – contesto Goyle con un toque de burla

Pues si ya vieron ya pueden irse – les dijo Draco arrastrando sus palabras como siempre, mostrando una cara de absoluto aburrimiento – no tengo ganas de ver sus torpes caras

JAJAJAJAJA – estallaron Crabbe y Goyle al mismo tiempo en carcajadas – eres una basura Malfoy – dijo por fin Goyle – siempre lo fuiste

A lo mejor si – dijo Draco – pero se que por donde lo veas siempre seré mejor que tú – y la sonrisa se le quito del rostro a Goyle – y si soy basura que serás tú

Como te atreves – gruño Goyle

me atrevo porque estas en mis dominios, estas en mi casa y aunque te duela admitirlo hasta hace unos meses aún seguias bajo mis ordenes asi que piensa un poquito – y volteando a ver a Crabbe – y largo de mi casa, no los quiero ver aquí nunca más

jaja, eres un miserable Malfoy y terminarás mal – dijo Crabbe sacando su varita

¿Me mataras aqui? En mi propia casa – se burló Draco – pero si no eres torpe eres un imbecil

Ya callate – gruño Crabbe – pondre fin a tu vida aqui mismo

jaja ¿quieres tener un duelo conmigo? - dijo Draco quien ya sostenia fuertemente su varita dentro de su pantalón – _Petrificus Totalus_

Crabbe cayó al suelo como un gran tronco viejo y sin vida pero sus brazos estaban juntos a su cuerpo y estaba rigido lo unico que se podia ver eran sus pequeños ojitos viendo a Draco que aun tenia su varita levantada y viendo a Crabbe con un gran odio en sus ojos.

No te merecias esto – dijo Draco – tu mereces morir, pero no te matare yo, no valdria la pena

Pero como te atreves – dijo Goyle sacando su varita y apuntando a Malfoy

Ustedes dos juntos no pueden hacerme daño asi que será mejor que termines su encantamiento si no quieres que te haga lo mismo a ti también

Pagarás caro lo que has hecho Mafoy – rigió Goyle.

Draco le dió un puñetazo en la cara y salio corriendo a las afueras de los sortilegios que protegian su casa y logro desaparcerse, dejando a Crabbe y a Goyle con una furia increible.

Crabe y Goyle entraron a la mansion de los Malfoy y se encontraron a Narcissa Malfoy

Y mi hijo – les preguntó con un dejo de desdén en la voz

Huyó – contesto Crabbe – como el cobarde que es

Pues no ha de ser tan cobarde – dijo la señora – puesto que los dejo asi como estan

Es un cobarde – repitio Goyle, quien aún tenia la hemorragia nasal del golpe que le dio Draco

Puede ser pero mientras tanto no quiero verlos en mi casa nunca mas – dijo viendolos con un gran desprecio – ¡FUERA! - La señora de dio media vuelta dando la espada a los dos chicos y subió la escalera central de la casa con su larga melena rubia moviendose al compás que subia.

***

Dracó aparecio en un lugar en el que nunca habia estado. Había un pequeño zócalo con unos faroles en cada esquina, habian banquitas a los alrededores y en el centro una fuentecita que cambiaba de colores dependiendo el juego del agua que hubiera. Parecia descierto el lugar, cuando se escuchó una gran bulla del lado opuesto a donde el se encontraba. Decidió ir a ver que era lo que pasaba en ese pueblito y tambien queria saber donde se encontraba.

Comenzó a caminar pasando desapercibido puesto que no traia tunica y estaba vestido como un muggle de 17 años, un simple adolescente. La marca tenebrosa que estaba en su antebrazo izquierdo cubierta por la manga de su camisa la cual la tenia abotonada hasta la mitad del pecho. Muchas chicas muggles que iban caminando junto con la multitud quedaban viendo al chico ya que era apuesto, pero el las ignoraba por completo; poco a poco la multitud comenzo a frenarse frente a un edificio no muy alto el cual estaba enmedio de la calle. El edificio tenia muchas pequeñas ventanitas de las cuales salian unas cuerdas que llegaban al centro de otro zocalo que se encontraba ahi. Una vez que el la gente se hubo acomodado en un buen lugar para ver mejor el espectaculo que iba a comenzar, salio el alcande del pueblo dirigiendose a sus ciudadanos

Querido pueblo amigo – dijo el hombrecillo, el cual tenia una cara regordeta y unas patillas muy largas, su calvicie era evidente y sus ojeras muy pronunciada – hoy celebramos un año mas de nuestra pequeña cominidad que hace 150 años se formo con un pequeño grupo de personas que trabajando en equipo lograron edificar la hermosa ciudad que es hoy nuestro hermoso hogar. - el pueblo comenzo con una gran bulla – comencemos la festividad de nuestro pueblo

Draco estaba recargado en un poste de luz con aire despreocupado, tratando de saber en donde se encontraba, miraba a las personas analizandolas pero era gente ordinaria que no conocia y ellos mucho menos a él; cuando en eso la vio, una chica con el cabello color castaño iba abriendose paso entre la multitud para tratar de salir del centro; no la reconocio pero llamó mucho su atención, la seguia mirando, era de estatura media, su cabello estaba enmarañado pero aun asi lucia hermoso, comenzo a caminar alejandose de Draco, el institivamente una vez que no la pudo ver salió a buscarla tratando de seguir su rastro...

para que hago esto – penso para si Draco – es una muggle cualquiera

Como Draco era alto después de unos minutos pudo verla de nuevo del otro lado de la explanada caminando hacia una calle, se iba de la celebración de la ciudad, sus piernas reaccionaron solas y comenzó a correr para tratar de alcanzarla. La gente le gritaba uno que otro inulto cuando el los empujaba para abrirse paso, tenia que alcanzarla, tenia que llegar a ella no queria perderla.

Una vez saliendo de la multitud diviso a la chica que caminaba calle arriba, no iba rápido pero llevaba un paso decidido, Draco se apresuró a correr de nuevo, no podia gritar porque se asustaria

no te vayas, no te vayas – se decia el a si mismo - tienes que alcanzarla

corrio más cuando la chica dio vuelta a la izquierda en una avenida principal, no podia dejarla ir cuando el dobló la esquina la chica caminaba aun mas deprisa el utilizo su ultima enegia, sus ultimas energias para alcanzarla... corrio corrio y zaz

te tengo – se dijo agarrando a la chica del brazo obligandola a detenerse – te tengo – repitio doblandose para respirar y recuperar el aliento pero no soltando a la chica del brazo, levanto por fin su rostro para ver a la chica, se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber quien era y solo pudo susurrar "¿Granger?"


End file.
